Talk:Legion of the Dead
Bernat The information about the status of Bernat (living or dead) is being restored because it is not explained why this is not notable. Especially when the edit itself is rather sloppy with the word "DLC" being left in the text which makes it not readable as well as the reference on the status of Bernat which is still there even though the subject of the ref was removed. 10:23, November 1, 2017 (UTC) :Sorry, I meant to remove that. As for notability, I'm not sure why anything beyond stating he was a quartermaster IS notable. Its not as if there aren't plenty of dead legionnaires on the list whose death we do not specifically relate to a time frame. Beyond that, isn't this article meant to be from an in world perspective so it shouldn't mention things like DLC anyway? For that matter Vond's description could probably be trimmed or cut too. I mean, used daggers and then died of darkspawn related injuries isn't exactly uniquely notable for the legion of the dead. - 06:43, December 1, 2017 (UTC) ::You're right about the DLC part and has being taken care of, let me know if you're okay with the change. ::As for the trivial information: Yes some info is trivial but here is my objection: We have so few known Legionnaires so we are listing everyone we know, I think you agree with that part. From all the known Legionnaires there are some which we know only by name, some which are established characters and they have their own character pages (thus not requiring a description), and some who we know only a few things about (thus being ineligible for a separate character page) so we list those few, trivial information instead of treating them as complete unknowns like the 1st category. 15:08, December 1, 2017 (UTC) :Well I can still see 'the descent DLC', so I still think we should get rid of that. I understand where you're coming from with wanting to add as much characterization as possible but I think that needs to be matched against what the descriptoin is actually contributing. Berant being mentioned as a quartermaster is unique information as he's the only legion of the dead member mentioned to be working in a purely logistical capacity. Vord being ex-carta and good with daggers and dying to darkspawn on the other hand is well trodden ground which tell us nothing we didn't already know. I think there has to be a case for the decscription adding something unique in each case so we don't end up just repeating ourselves. - 02:32, December 2, 2017 (UTC) ::Oops, somehow my edit wasn't published yesterday. Anyway, I edited out the DLC reference. About Vord, I removed the dagger reference and I only kept the ex-Carta reference and that he is dead, which I think both are notable about a person. 09:12, December 2, 2017 (UTC) Ser Ruth Per Grey Warden tradition, when Wardens hear their Calling they go to Orzammar and descend underground to kill darkspawn. This may also happen to Ser Ruth. In those cases the Grey Wardens do not join the Legion of the Dead, they are simply honored companions. Further evidence to back this claim is that Aurelian Pentaghast is considered to be the only human who ever joined the Legion even though thousands of Wardens throughout the ages found their death by going to Orzammar during their Calling. 10:11, November 5, 2017 (UTC)